


骤雨

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 建议阅读全文, 潮湿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 去流浪





	骤雨

 

 

我一直好奇，在李振洋眼中，我究竟是一个怎样的人。

当年我们几乎天天做爱，他替我口交，嘴巴张的倒是挺勤快。从没主动问过我为什么要离开家，是个人都能读出他眼里的难耐和好奇，我故意找了一个话头，聊着聊着，就聊到这。他正在和我说着他的家人，形同陌路却死不肯离婚的父母，叛逆的弟弟，我笑他才是更叛逆。

我见他又想问出那句话，再憋回去，实在好笑。我把烟头捻熄，说，我当年也有意思，杀了人，躲警察才来了，本来想偷渡去东南亚，船沉到海底，我抱着杂物间的破木板飘了三天才回到岸边，现在的身份证是打了三个月黑工买来的。他微微张着嘴，不知道他是信，还是不信。

直到我和他在派出所排队办港澳签，他才恍然大悟，操，岳明辉你坑我。

“放心，就算借我十个胆子也不敢杀人。”

李振洋力气出奇的大，上床，我止不住呻吟。还是和他做爱最爽，性器大的惊人，那根东西又粗又烫，李振洋腰好，操我的时候他妈就是一个人肉打桩机，骨头都酥了，舒服的要死。

我知道他想跟我谈感情，他不止一次说过爱我。

我不愿意谈感情，不是被谁伤过，我没和谁谈过真感情，可能天生不相信长久，激情是要消退的，我对李振洋的迷恋也一定会消退，趁着最热烈的时刻甩手走人，他肯定要恨我，我即省了麻烦，也能拥有这最好的时刻。

那个晚上，我以为我和他打个招呼就能转身走人，谁知道鬼迷了心窍，等我反应过来，李振洋已经把我按在酒店的门上，啃我的锁骨。他当然要操我，一只手紧紧箍住我的下巴，李振洋一声一声问我，你想没想过我，你想没想过我。我没有回答这个问题，他却停住了，性器还留在我的体内，诡异的空虚感还想要更多。

我知道我欠他，李振洋从未将那句话说出来，你欠我的。

我两腿蜷起，他抓着我的膝盖吞吐我的柱身，玩弄敏感，李振洋后背的骨头像蝴蝶翅膀扇动，一拢一舒。他的腰窄且紧，皮肤滚烫，从我的腿间攀附过我的上身，大腿内侧与他精瘦的腰相蹭，我明显打一个寒战，几乎缴械投降。他亲吻我，如幼崽舔舐，湿滑的舌尖在我的下巴上，湿漉漉的，我受不了这样的折磨，使劲儿捏着他的肩。他眼里碎掉的东西终是使我不忍，他要这样亲吻我，就让他这样吧。

性事之后，我脱力地从他身上翻下来，股间粘腻，不舒服，我却也不想洗。我问他你现在有女友吗，他说没有，炮友呢，他没说话。

两个人之间的隔阂能有多远，就可以走的有多近，我说不清楚，尤其在我吻他的时候，完全说不清楚，而他不会了解，一个人明白自己渺小能明白到什么程度。

一颗心在天上飞的久了，是个人都得被吹干，或许我就是在他身上看到我自己，不想承认也得承认。我在二十出头就已经感受到疲惫，是不是衰老会带来的疲惫，不得而知。我今年三十岁，这股疲惫感不增不减，可能真与年龄无关了。十八岁那一年我砸坏了第一把吉他，在这之后我也买过许多把，都当成一样的宝贝来保存，与那第一把吉他还是没法比，拨片滑过琴弦的感觉没法比，关节敲击琴箱没法比，指尖下的颤动也没法比，不到一千块的破吉他，我亲手摔的碎片横飞，也记得最久。最初的东西不一定最好，我每次都是逃亡一样逃离一个地方，北京不例外，深圳不例外，李振洋也不例外。我是胆小的，与其等着谁谁谁主动把我踢开，还不如自己潇洒一点，强撑着面子先走。我知道这对李振洋不公平，我没那个希望。

难得啊，老天真的会用缘分这个东西把谁和谁捆在一起，我和李振洋必须要去演一部七十集的电视剧。再次看见他的感觉很特殊，特殊什么都不作数，就留着那个清瘦的李振洋，穿着裤衩背心靠在床头听我弹琴。

他是特殊的，我必须要承认，他拥抱我的方式是特殊的，他和我的每一场性爱是特殊的，留恋过去是因为过去不会留恋我，过去这两个字着实冷酷。

李振洋却不冷酷，他从过去跑到未来，在我这狠狠刹一脚。

过去十年，我做了什么，去了哪里，和谁上过床，爱过谁，或者说我再往前数，去了哪里做了什么和谁上过床爱过谁，都不是重要的事情。我太习惯什么叫做瞬间一无所有，一切从头。无非换一个职业换一个地方，身份证上的照片和姓名是同一个。我只回过两次北京，一次去看我爸，他也没再想着打断我的腿，吃了一顿饭，匆匆去赶飞机。一次去换护照，我爸走了，顺道见见我妈。新护照的寄送地址填在乌鲁木齐，那儿玩乐队的人多，混了半年饭吃。来来走走，有人认识我有人记得我，我无所谓，通讯录里多几个方式而已。偶尔我会想起李振洋，我有点记不太清当年的他是十八岁还是二十岁，他比我高，就当他和我一样大了。他也许在深圳呆得住，我呆不住，逃也不知道为什么要逃。这就是什么狗屁PTSD，说来也奇怪，我连北京都敢回去，珠三角那一块，一次没跑回去过。

我可能有些心虚，心虚什么，我不知道，我不知道的事情多着了，从不少这一件。

我和女人上床，也和男人做爱，性是饭食茶汤一样的东西，爱不一定是。来去自由，交换高潮和快感之后没人会留恋。挑人眼光毒一些，很少挑错。偶尔一次差点儿被玩仙人跳，那几个堵我的东北人被我一个个按在地上用台灯砸脑袋。报警？这点小脏窝子还不敢，正好我第二天要走，谁都找不到，灯罩被我砸掉在地上，光秃秃的金属杆子还挺耐砸，手下的力度不禁加大，正好有一些火气撒不出，撞上枪口的傻逼我为什么不多揍几下？

我对李振洋也发过火，他也冲我发过，我们打架很凶，被子衣柜，铁架床也差一点被我们拉倒，二十岁的年轻人怎么可能不打架。冲对方撒火的原因我全都不记得了，打完架我们接吻，或者说直接撕咬。他有一次气急了，没有润滑，直接干我，后面被干出血了。那一个星期，我和他几乎成了陌生人，冷战，上工下工只当对方是空气，宿舍里一句话也不吭。可晚上我们还是一起睡，他睡熟了在梦里抱我，我推开他，太热，风扇不管用，他又抱住我，身上的汗黏死了，第二天从头顶往下冲了一大桶凉水才消了火气。

我想了想，这么些年，能这样对我的，好像只有他了。离开香港不久，和朋友聚在一起吃饭喝酒，他们都要说一声岳爷实在是野，我特想把李振洋也叫过来，一把手将他推在这群人面前，他干我的时候才叫野。

我以为我从没把李振洋当一回事儿，相当长一段时间，我是这么认为的。我迷恋过他，权当他是一个中转站，下了车我再随便换一个地方。记得他也是因为我曾经来过而不一定回来。我一向是冲动的，冲动地去流浪，冲动地砸掉那一把琴，冲动地在那个夜里吻他，他眼里的痴迷令我手足无措，我没想到会有一个人是这样看着我。的确，在那之后，我从没遇到过这样一个人。要不是杭州下了暴雨，机场几乎瘫痪，我在候机厅里听南方航空第一千次让人耐心等候，李振洋不可能隔着这么多年又蹦回我脑子里。杭州也是我的一个中转站，转机去海口，李振洋说过他很喜欢这个城市，我才想起当年。

我有多久没回过深圳了？这个问题跟着李振洋这三个字蹦出来，有些数不清，和李振洋那张脸一起模糊。显示屏上，海口往下数三行是广州，延误的厉害，看着可能要取消，改签的人很多，我去服务台问了问，转了这一架航班。我闷想，试一试，要是这能飞我就去一趟深圳，不能飞便不再乱想。没想到最后真飞了，凌晨四点，我打着哈欠从南站走出来打车，上了车才发现自己没订酒店，让司机往福田开，用手机随便点了一个。

我不是来找他的，我根本就不知道他在哪，可我的的确确是来找他的，我只知道他在这里呆过，后来去了哪里，一概不知，深圳是我和他可怜的联系里最可怜的一部分。没想到，就在我要离开的前一天晚上，在一个夜店里遇到他了，视线一对上，脑子空了一秒钟，全他妈是李振洋，敢情这些年没脱敏，当初的野小子说翻出来就翻出来。为什么不敢回来，都说得通了。

有那么一瞬间，我哪都不再想去，颠沛全作废，那个铁架子上下铺又在我眼里渗水，他脸上的表情还是让我高兴的，我看他眼睛就知道他记得我，只要他是记得我的，我就不是那一个被留下来的人。

我特想他打我，不是性爱里的情趣，就结结实实把我揍一顿，我能忍着不还手。有一天我可劲儿骂他，他就揍了我一拳，嘴角都破了，疼到死，比他不用润滑就操我还要疼。

他揍我的拳头还在攥紧，我直视他的眼睛。

他说，我愿意陪你去流浪。

三十岁的大老爷们儿，哭的跟十岁小孩儿似的，李振洋说他陪我流浪，我知道我在他眼里是什么，我从没他想的好，温柔太容易伪装了，虚伪谁学不会。他没问过我来路也没问过我归程，至少他眼里的我有一部分是真实的，我一直在流浪，他也愿意和我一起走，只欠我与他说一句，跟我走。

而这次，我不必说了。


End file.
